Italy, My Beloved
by That One Piece Fangirl
Summary: When Germany gets into a car crash and falls into a coma, he meets a mysterious boy who offers him a deal, "If I tell you who I am, will you do me a favor?" When germany agrees, he realizes he was tricked into switching bodies and history with the boy! Can he make it back to Italy and the real world before his country gets erased forever?
1. The Crash and the Mystery Boy

A/N: I'm not really sure what this is, but I had the sudden urger to tell a certain _someone's _past. I'm not really sure what the pairing because it's more like Germany and Italy but somebody else interferes. Well, enjoy! :D

* * *

Italy, My Beloved

**Germany's P.O.V.**

A screech of tires.

A scream.

Then, darkness.

Everything was dark, the only things being me and a little boy around the age of 13 sitting in a white chair in front of me. He had blond hair like mine and bright blue eyes that seemed glazed over as he stared at the doll. The boy seemed to be playing with a doll that had on a green dress, and white apron, and a white handkerchief over the doll's hair. Clearing my throat I asked, "Excuse me, kind, but vhere am I?" He looked up, his bright blue eyes looking into mine, "We are in your unconcious state of mind. You're dying Mister Germany."

Silence.

"What do you mean?" I frowned. The little German boy stopped playing with the doll, "You and big bruder Prussia were fighting; you rana light, and you were struck. You're dying." Suddenly worried for my bruder I asked, "Is he alright? How can I stop from dying? Who are you?"

The boy looked up and clutched the doll tightly, a dark aura surrounding him, "If I tell you who I am, you must do something for me." I nodded, "Anything to just figure out vhat ze hell happened." The boy sighed, "Very well. I am your bruder." I looked at him, "What do you mean?" He responded with a smile, "I have answered your question, have I not? Now for your end of the bargain; you will switch bodies with me. I become you and you become me." Suddenly, there were black feathers surrounding my supposed "bruder" and I, swirling around in a dark mass.

However, the child seemed unaffected and continued talking, "You see, I have spent many years watching you and you still haven't said anything about my friend. It's about time I get to see Italy again Mister Germany; she* saw me off when I went to war and I promised her something, I promised her that I would come back for her, that I would come back for Italy."

I frowned as everything began getting darker, "Vait, you never told me who _exactly _you were. What do you mean _her?_" As the boy stood up, he seemed to grow as he kneeled down before I blacked out, "Good night, Mister _Germany_. I hope you enjoy some of _our_ history."

**Prussia's P.O.V.**

Now that I had been stitched up, I ran out of my room and over to the desk, "Hey! What room iz mein bruder in?! Beilschmidt, Ludwig, where is he?!" I yelled. The lady jumped back in suprise, and frowned, "I'm sorry sir, but that is classified inform-" "CLASSIFIED INFORMATION MY ASS! Where iz mein bruder?!" I screamed, about ready to strangle her. "Sir, I think you misunderstood; Mr. Beilschmidt is not allowed any guests at this time-" "Miss Toland; let this man see his brother. It would be pointless not to." The young woman nodded and appoligized before telling me to follow the doctor.

The doctor stopped a few doors away from the receptionist, and turned around, "I appoligize for Miss Toland's behavior; she has just recently lost her father here due to cancer. As you can imagine, it is very hard to work ina place where your parents died." I stopped, "Her vatti... when Artz?" He thought for a moment, "Last week; he'd been struggling for quite a long time. Anyways, you wanted to see your brother?" I nodded and walked into the room and froze when I saw Ludwig on the bed. He was pale, broken, bruised and he was a mess. "I am sorry to be the one to say this but, we think that Mister Ludwig is going to die. Right now he's in a coma and on a lifeline. We will give you 1 month before we need to pull the plug." With that, the doctor left, closing the door behind him.

I ran over to him, my red eyes watering up as I took the seat next to the bed and his hand in mine, "Please Luddy; you can't do this to me... not after our history, not after a stupid little car crash. It- it's impossible right Luddy? Co-countries can't die in a car accident? Please Ludwig! You can't leave me... not... not after I failed to protect _him_..."

* * *

*She- what the boy is referring to is when him and Italy were younger, back when they were in Austria's rule, he thought Italy was a girl because Italy had worn the maid's dresses still and sounded less like a boy unlike Romano.

**I'll give you guys virtual cookies if you can figure out who the mystery boy is! It's sort of a given but hey, it's a free cookie if you get it right!**


	2. Conferences and Spells

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter will have some bad words but not really. Also, there will be new POV's you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

* * *

Italy, My Beloved chapter 2

Germany's P.O.V.

I woke up in a field of grass and bright flowers; looking down, I realized that I was not actually myself anymore but that kind in my "dream". I looked around some more before spotting a house not far off. I got up brushing myself off and ran towards the house. The house stood tall before m, and then I recognised it; it was Austria's house. I ran up to the house and knocked on the door and Hungary opened it. She smiled, "Oh, Holy Rome, are you looking for Italy?"

I nodded, "Yes where is she?" Wait, she? Why did I just call Italy a "she"? Well whatever; Hungary smiled even wider and stepped to the side, "I believe that Italy is in the piano room with Mr. Austria. I nodded and ran inside to find my friend. Once reaching the room, I slowly opened the door and- "Oh Holy Rome! I missed you so much!" a little girl cried as she hugged me. Then she pulled away and I noticed "her" features, "I-Italy? Is that really you?" I asked. Italy smiled and nodded, "Si, what's wrong? Do I look different now ve~?"

America's POV

"Yo, dudes, has anyone seen Germany yet? He's always so strict on attending on time and he doesn't even show up!" I said loudly, leaning back in my chair. England just sighed angrily at my awesome hero voice and went back to knitting (girly, I know right?), "He's probably stuck in traffic or something you git!" Just then, the door slammed open and a dishevelled (Yes, I know how to use it XD) Germany with his hair down and his eyes bluer than normal.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look like you just rolled out of bed." I said as he walked by. He just looked at me before walking to his seat, "I am very sorry for the inconvenience of my late arrival. I was… busy." I looked over to my lover, England who was trying to hide a blush before shrugging and going back to drawing superheroes on my paper. After a while, I got bored and started looking around, my head resting on my hand.

Then I looked back at Germany, and noticed something I hadn't before. He looked a little uncomfortable speaking in front of us all… hm, wonder why? I just shrugged and went back to scanning the countries' faces. Finally Germany called a lunch break and before I knew it England had dragged me out of the meeting room and into a nearby closet. Surprised, I said, "Dude, I know that were lovers and stuff and this is normal but do you think you could at least wait 'til we got ho-"

"Shut up America; I don't want to bloody make out with you (at the moment); I noticed something different about Germany and when I saw you, you did too right?" England interrupted. I nodded, "Yeah, he looked kinda different plus he sounded really unsure of what he was gonna say in front of us. So what do you think is wrong?" England shrugged, "I don't know; here, how 'bout this. You go back to the meeting and tell them I went home; just make up a lie or something." I frowned, "Aw, but why can't you stay and I leave? This meeting is as boring as hell!"

England scowled, "Because I'm the one who can use magic you git!" I scoffed, "Not very well Artie." "Just go back to the meeting America!" and with that, I was shoved into the hallway as England ran in the opposite direction to his room. I shrugged again and sighed, sulking back to the rest of the boring meeting. France turned to me and asked, "Ah, mon ami, where is Anglettere?" I smiled, this would get him back for all the times he's made me do this to cover for him, "Well he..."

England's POV

If I knew that bloody git well, I'm guessing he'll make an outrageous lie about me probably getting kidnapped or something… well, whatever. Now I need to focus on finding my spell book and finding out what's wrong with Germany. "Aha!" I exclaimed as I found it under the bed. I sat back up and placed it gently on the bed beside me before opening it to the page of transsitioning spells, because it seems to me that Germany would never act that uncomfortable no matter the circumstances.

_Transition Spell:_

_Transfers two souls two opposite bodies. WARNING: May cause nausea, half-transfers, same colored eyes as regular, mild memory loss, and extreme cases death._

Shocked, i closed the book slowly... Who would have that amount of life energy and magic energy to complete a transition spell properly? More importantly, did Germany survive the transition?

* * *

A/N: Alright guys! That's chapter 2! Sorry, I can't write long chapters; thanks for reading and look for future updates! ^^

England: What did America tell France the reason that I was not there?

America: Well, I told him something totally awesome of course!

Me: NO spoilers America and England! Go back to makin' out somewhere so I can finish this!

America and England: HEY!

Me: Get used to it~! ^^


End file.
